Eventual
by Black CapXa
Summary: "Saat terbangun, aku selalu saja menangis sambil menggumamkan satu nama. Dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah kulewatkan." ONESHOOT! Sasunaru fic! Yaoi inside. RnR please...


Summary: "Saat terbangun, aku selalu saja menangis sambil menggumamkan satu nama. Dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah kulewatkan." ONESHOOT! Sasunaru fic! Yaoi inside. RnR please...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Eventual**

By: Black Capxa

Genre: Romance & Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasunaru

Warning: AU, abal, gaje, yaoi, angsty, and the others...

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Langit kala itu nampak merona kemerahan. Senja telah mengambil alih tempat lapang di langit sana. Semuanya berbaur menjadi satu dalam paduan guratan jingga. Begitu juga dengan semilir angin yang terasa begitu menyejukkan raga. Dan disinilah pemuda berambut raven itu terbaring. Menyamankan diri di atas hamparan rumput hijau nan lembut. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat. Kedua tangannya ia fungsikan sebagai bantalan di kepalanya.

"Ngh..."

Sesekali erangan pelan itu terdengar dari bibirnya. Pemuda berkulit putih bagai porselen itu nampak begitu menikmati keadaan. Hingga sesuatu membuatnya terbangun.

"Dobe?"

Bibirnya yang terkatup erat perlahan mulai bergetar. Menyerukan satu nama dengan begitu lirih. Tanpa ia kehendaki, kristal bening itu mulai menjatuhkan diri dari kelopak matanya. Turun ke bawah hingga menimbulkan aliran anak sungai di kedua pipi tanpa cacat itu.

"Ugh...sialan."

Tak menunggu sampai orang lain melihat keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan, pemuda itu buru-buru menghapus air mata itu dari wajahnya. Ia menggeram kesal sambil memijit keningnya perlahan.

**Sasuke POV.**

Sialan! Kali ini pun sama saja. Tiap kali aku terbangun dari tidurku, entah kenapa harus berakhir dengan menetesnya air mataku ini. Dan...nama itu juga meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Siapa dia? Aku merasa telah melewatkan sesuatu hal yang teramat penting. Saat aku berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan pemilik nama itu, rasanya kepalaku seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Sakit! Dan yang paling aku tidak mengerti adalah...

Dada ini pun terasa begitu sesak!

Perih...

Dan.

Rindu.

"Akhh..."

Aku tak bisa terus-terusan memaksakan kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Sungguh! Aku ingin sekali membongkar ulang memori di otakku ini. Kalau saja aku bisa. Iya! Seandainya saja begitu, mungkin aku tak perlu menangis lagi ketika semua mimpiku berakhir.

**Normal POV.**

Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Kedua tangan putih pucat itu nampak memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Ia mengerang pelan di tengah euphoria keheningan. Pikiran pemuda itu mulai kacau.

"S-Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

Guratan jingga itu mulai menghilang di angkasa. Dan malam pun telah mulai menguasai semesta. Tapi, Sasuke masih tertahan di tempatnya dengan segala ingatan yang kosong. Berusaha merangkai kepingan-kepingan memori yang eksistensinya sudah terlupakan.

"Aku tak bisa...S-Sakit!"

Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga menimbulkan warna yang begitu pekat disana. Darah. Cairan kental berwarna kemerahan itu perlahan mulai menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

"Arghhh..."

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dengan tangan yang masih menahan rasa sakit di kepala, pemuda raven itu bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Dan hening kembali...

**Eventual**

* * *

><p>Blam...!<p>

"Otouto, darimana saja kau?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar nada mengintimidasi sang kakak. Tanpa memberikan respon sedikitpun, ia berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi Itachi tak semudah itu menerima penolakan.

Sreett.

"Sasuke, apa kau pikir kondisimu itu sudah cukup kuat untuk melakukan perjalanan ke luar rumah sendirian tanpa pengawasan?" sambil menahan lengan sang adik, Itachi melayangkan tatapan penuh kepeduliannya kepada Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, aniki!" pemuda raven itu menghentakkan tangan sang kakak dengan kasar. "Kau tak perlu mencampuri hidupku! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Itachi tercekat mendengarnya. Perasaannya sebagai seorang kakak memang sangatlah berlebihan. Tapi ia melakukan ini semua dengan dasar yang kuat.

Salahkah ia?

"Sasuke, aku melakukan ini semua karena kau adalah adikku. Jangan pernah menampikkan hal itu, otouto." Itachi menghela nafas sejenak. "Lagipula tubuhmu belum sembuh benar pasca kecelakaan itu. Dokter bilang kau harus─"

"Sudahlah, aniki! Tak perlu kau jelaskan berulang kali pun, kali ini aku akan beristirahat." tanpa menoleh lagi, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan sang kakak yang kini sedang menatapnya nanar.

"Kembalilah menjadi otouto-ku yang dulu, Sasuke."

...

Seluet kalimat itu masih tertangkap jelas di pendengaran si pemuda raven.

"Gomen, aniki."

* * *

><p>**Eventual: Skip Time**<p>

Sasuke menggeliat perlahan kala mata obsidian-nya terpapar sinar matahari yang berusaha masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir terkumpul, ia mulai mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya kembali memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Kemudian turun perlahan...hingga tangan itu sampai di wajahnya sendiri.

Dan mendapati air mata yang sudah meleleh disana.

"_Shit!_"

Ia mengumpat pelan sambil menyeka cairan bening tersebut. Nalarnya sebagai seorang manusia tak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat ini. Sasuke sudah mulai gila! Iya, pemuda itu sungguh merasa kesal dengan semua ini.

"_Kuso!_"

Dengan keadaan yang masih sedikit limbung, Sasuke perlahan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah samping, mata obsidiannya membulat sempurna.

"Benda itu...lagi?"

Nalarnya kembali dipermainkan. Reflex, ia mencengkram dadanya sendiri dengan sangat erat. Rasa sakit dan perih itu kembali bercampur menjadi satu hingga membuat perasaannya bergejolak. Menghantam dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak! Sasuke tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa lagi. Ia menatap nanar ke arah benda tersebut.

Ke arah setangkai bunga matahari yang tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya.

Pemuda itu membatu sesaat.

Entah kenapa bunga itu terasa sangat familiar di dalam ingatan Sasuke. Dan satu nama kembali menyeruak dari bibirnya.

"Dobe..."

Gemuruh itu kembali menghantam perasaannya.

Sasuke semakin dipermainkan oleh intuisinya sendiri. Setiap pagi, ia selalu mendapati bunga matahari itu tergeletak membisu di atas meja belajarnya. Selalu, bunga itu selalu setia berada disana kala ia membuka kelopak matanya. Dan anehnya, semua keganjilan ini berawal dari empat hari yang lalu pasca kecelakaan yang telah merenggut seluruh ingatannya.

Nalarnya kembali tak berfungsi.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Bunga itu selalu berusaha membangkitkan kembali ingatannya yang terkubur dalam-dalam. Dan hanya satu nama itu saja yang sangat berkaitan dengan bunga berwarna kuning cerah itu.

'_Dobe'_

"Ada apa dengan diriku?"

Sasuke sudah frustasi menghadapi semua ini. Dengan jemari yang sedikit bergetar, ia perlahan meraih bunga itu ke dalam genggamannya. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekap erat bunga tersebut.

"Aku seperti merasa...rindu?"

Sasuke kemudian meletakkan bunga matahari tersebut didalam sebuah vas. Ia mengulum senyum. Dan, bunga itu tidak sendirian.

Tiga bunga matahari yang lain masih terlihat segar disana.

Dan ia hanya bisa memandangi rangkaian cemerlang itu dalam diam.

"Aku tak suka warna-warna cerah..." Sasuke berusaha menahan air matanya. "Tapi...warna ini membuatku yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah kulupakan."

Ia kembali mengulum senyum.

Dengan lelehan kristal bening di pelupuk onyx-nya.

"Sial! Entah sudah berapa kalinya aku menangis," ia tersenyum skeptis. "Dan itu semua hanya karena bunga-bunga misterius ini!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa gerangan yang telah menaruh bunga-bunga tersebut di atas meja belajarnya. Keluarganya pun tak bisa memberikan ia sebuah jawaban yang absolute. Semuanya terasa seperti sebuah puzzle yang membingungkan.

"Akan kucari tahu sendiri."

Dan sebuah keyakinan baru telah terbentuk didasar hatinya.

* * *

><p>**Eventual**<p>

Pagi hari di kota Konoha terasa begitu damai. Semuanya terasa wajar dengan segala rutinitas penduduknya. Begitu pula halnya dengan Konoha High School. Sekolah menengah ini bahkan sudah ramai seperti biasanya. Dan untuk kali ini pun...

"SASUKE-SAMA...KYAA~"

"Wah, Sasuke-sama akhirnya masuk juga! Oh, senangnya..."

"Jadi, Sasuke-sama sudah sembuh ya? Yatta...!"

"Ahh~ Sasuke-sama semakin tampan!"

...

...

Semakin heboh saja.

"Menyebalkan!" desis pemuda emo tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas. Mata onyx itu bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari objek fokus di depannya. Ia hanya berjalan lurus tanpa menghiraukan berbagai pasang mata yang memandangnya takjub.

Brak.

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan sedikit efek paksaan. Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempatnya kala semua sorot mata yang ada di dalam kelas tengah menatapnya intens.

"Woi, Sasuke. Kenapa kau berdiam diri saja disitu? Ayo masuk!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan hiasan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua belah pipinya tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Dan yang lain pun seakan ikut tersadar juga dari kekakuan mereka.

"Hey, bro! Jangan bengong saja, masuklah."

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Masuk saja."

"Oh, come on man..."

Dengan sedikit keraguan yang terbesit di pikirannya, Sasuke kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kelas. Di sana, ia disambut dengan begitu hangat oleh siswa maupun siswi lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, bro?"

"Kau sudah sembuh total kan?"

"Mou~ Sasuke-kun. Apa kondisimu baik-baik saja?"

"Kau benar-benar telah pulih?"

...

Sasuke hanya diam saja sebagai respon dirinya.

...

"Maaf," ia berusaha agar kalimatnya bisa dipahami dengan baik oleh seluruh insan yang ada disana. "Tapi, aku tak mengenal kalian."

Jederrr...

Mendadak ada gemuruh besar yang menghantam seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut.

Tercengang.

Iya, tercengang! Semua murid yang telah mendengarkan kelima rentetan kata itu hanya bisa menganga dengan raut wajah yang tak terdefinisikan. Apa kebenaran kalimat tersebut adalah sebuah realita? Atau hanya bualan semata? Mereka hanya bisa berharap, bahwa semoga si pangeran es segera mengklarifikasikan pernyataan menyakitkan tersebut.

"A-Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Kau serius, Sasuke?"

"Ini pasti bohong!"

"Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin melupakan kami semua kan?"

"Kau jangan diam saja, Sasuke! Katakanlah yang sebenarnya!"

"Jangan membuat kami gelisah!"

Pasrah.

Sasuke hanya bisa mempasrahkan diri. Jika saja kecelakaan naas itu tidak menimpa dirinya, tentu saja seluruh ingatannya masih bekerja dengan baik.

"Maaf. Tapi aku kehilangan semua ingatanku pasca kecelakaan itu."

Tertohok.

Ironi itu seakan menohok hati mereka semua. Dan bagi Sasuke, status teman telah bergeser ke bawah menjadi 'Orang yang terlupakan'. Jangan timpakan kesalahan itu pada dirinya. Sasuke hanyalah korban permainan takdir yang bangun dari pingsannya pasca kecelakaan dengan membawa ingatan kosong. Jadi, untuk apa menyalahkan orang yang bahkan tak tahu siapa dirinya? Hah, benar-benar lelucon yang garing!

"Dan kalau kalian bertanya padaku apakah ini serius, maka jawabanku adalah 'iya'."

Hening.

Tak ada yang berusaha untuk bertanya kembali.

"Jadi, dimana tempat dudukku?"

Salah seorang dari kerumunan itu, dengan warna rambut merah jambunya lah yang menuntun Sasuke untuk mencari tempat duduknya yang ternyata berada di pojok belakang sebelah kiri. Persis menghadap jendela.

"I-Ini tempat dudukmu, S-Sasuke-kun." Ujar gadis itu sambil melirik takut ke arah si pemuda emo.

"Hn. Terima kasih, err..."

"S-Sakura. Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Hn."

Tanpa berniat berbasa-basi lagi dengan kawan-kawannya, Sasuke lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh si gadis Haruno. Dengan wajah datar itu, ia menatap bingung sekitarnya. Sungguh, ia merasa begitu asing dengan suasananya yang sekarang. Bahkan, ia mesti meminta bantuan anikinya untuk menemukan kelas ini.

"Huh?"

Kedua mata obsidian itu tertumbuk pada satu arah. Sebuah tempat kosong disampingnya dengan sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya.

'_Dobe?'_

Nama itu kembali menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Ia mengerang frustasi dalam delusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai terasa menghimpit. Tapi, ia tak ingin membiarkan keyakinan yang sudah ia tanam sendiri harus memudar begitu saja. Persetan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya! Ia benar-benar harus mencari tahu semua ini.

"Haruno, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Tanya Sasuke datar tanpa membiarkan emosinya terbentuk. Sebuah hal yang kebetulan sekali jika gadis itu duduk di depannya.

"Apa yang ingin Sasuke-kun tanyakan?"

Hening.

Inilah bagian yang paling sulit. Pemuda raven itu terlihat sedikit ragu. Namun rasa penasarannya sudah terlanjur memantapkan hatinya.

"Tolong katakan, siapa pemilik bangku kosong disampingku ini?"

"..."

Euphoria keheningan itu kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Sakura diam dengan gejolak batin yang begitu hebat dalam dirinya. Bibirnya bergetar demi menahan sebuah perwujudan kesedihan. Mata emeraldnya bahkan tak berani menunjukkan diri di hadapan sepasang onyx yang kini memandangnya tajam.

Ia terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan air matanya.

"I-Itu, yang d-dduduk di sebelahmu itu a-adalah..." Emerald miliknya sudah terasa semakin memanas. Sakura tercekat di kata-kata terakhirnya hingga membuat Sasuke merasa semakin jenuh.

"Katakanlah, Haruno! Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu!" Nada yang sarat akan penekanan itu membuat jiwa Sakura tersentak hebat. Jika diumpakan sebagai sebuah pepatah, maka ungkapan yang cocok bagi gadis penyuka warna merah muda itu adalah:

Mudah untuk dituliskan, namun sulit untuk dilisankan.

Iya. Sakura begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan nama orang yang ia maksud. Sosok yang menjadi perdebatan batinnya saat ini adalah sosok yang begitu berarti baginya.

Dan sangat berharga bagi Sasuke.

"Bangku itu memang kosong, Sasuke!"

Sebuah suara tak dikenal kembali menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah samping dan mendapatkan sosok seorang siswa berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi ke atas tengah menatapnya datar.

Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Arghh..."

Dan rasa sakit itu kembali menghantam ingatannya.

'_Aku sangat yakin sekali kalau ada yang duduk disebelahku ini! Tapi kenapa dia bilang seperti itu?'_

"Kau bohong!"

Pemuda bernama Naara Shikamaru itu hanya mengulum senyum simpul di bibirnya. "Tak ada untungnya aku berdusta padamu."

DEG

Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke sangat yakin kalau semua ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Bukti empiris pun sudah ada.

Ingatannya berusaha keras untuk menentang kalimat dusta tersebut.

"Arghh..."

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Rasa sakit itu kembali lagi untuk menghancurkan kepingan memori yang berusaha ia satukan. Tanpa mengindahkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap iba padanya, pemuda raven itu buru-buru meninggalkan kelas.

"Shikamaru," Sakura memanggil rekannya dengan lirih. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja secara langsung kalau─"

"Yang duduk disampingnya itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, begitu?" Shikamaru buru-buru menyela bagian akhir kalimat Sakura.

"Hm." Gadis beriris emerald itu hanya menunduk pasrah.

Shikamaru terlihat sedikit santai untuk menanggapi hal tersebut. Dan senyum simpul itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Karena Naruto sendiri yang menginginkannya."

* * *

><p>**Eventual**<p>

Berlari.

Pemuda raven itu hanya bisa berlari. Menjauh dari segala kebohongan yang berusaha mengambil alih ingatannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Namun, ia tak peduli.

'_Aku yakin semua ini hanyalah dusta!'_

Keyakinannya sangat kuat. Dan Sasuke tak ingin menguburnya begitu saja. Langkahnya terus menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah yang sudah semakin sepi lantaran bel tanda masuk baru saja berbunyi. Tapi, ia semakin melajukan langkahnya. Tak menghiraukan seruan beberapa orang guru yang melihat ia berlari menjauhi kelas.

Brakk.

Hanya tempat inilah yang menjadi pelarian Sasuke. Ingatannya lah yang menuntun ia untuk segera menuju ke tempat lapang ini.

Atap sekolah.

Ia sedikit merasa heran. Tempat ini tak ada daya tariknya sama sekali. Hanya sebuah tempat yang sepi dengan pagar pembatas di setiap sisinya. Sangat standar bagi ukuran sebuah kemewahan. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke begitu mengenali tempat ini. Dan ingatannya pun kembali menghasilkan satu nama.

'_Dobe.'_

"Arghhh...Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulupakan?"

Hening.

Tak ada yang bisa membantu Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sebenarnya perlu ketegasan sebuah kata disini. Bukannya 'apa', melainkan...

Siapa?

Siapa gerangan pemilik julukan dobe tersebut?

Dan Sasuke sangat yakin kalau orang tersebut adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

'_Tuhan, tolong kembalikanlah seluruh ingatanku...'_

Pada akhirnya, permohonan tersebut menjadi hal terakhir yang ia harapkan sebelum matanya terpejam erat. Menyusul seluruh angannya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>**Eventual**<p>

.

.

"_Hey, dobe. Kenapa kau memandang wajahku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?"_

"_A-Ahh, tidak kok! Aku hanya suka saja melihat wajahmu dari dekat."_

"_Hn? Benarkah kah?"_

"_Iya! Wajahmu seperti bulan di malam hari. Begitu putih dan bercahaya."_

"_Kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu? Bukannya aku ini lebih mirip bongkahan es?"_

"_Siapa bilang? Aku serius tau!"_

"_Hn. Terserahmu saja. Dan kau tahu dobe?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Wajahmu itu seperti matahari di pagi hari. Selalu bersinar untuk semua orang."_

.

.

"Dobe!"

Sasuke kembali terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dengan tangan yang masih sedikit lemas, ia meraba wajahnya sendiri secara perlahan.

Dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia menangis lagi dalam tidurnya.

'_Sial!'_

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Semua ini seperti mimpi buruk yang menekan jiwanya. Tanpa terasa ia sudah melewatkan seluruh mata pelajaran di sekolahnya. Dan mau tak mau ia harus pulang juga karena sepertinya sekolah ini sudah sepi. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu keluar tempat tersebut.

Dengan hati yang merenggut tak rela.

* * *

><p>**Eventual: Skip time**<p>

Malam sudah semakin larut kala itu. Namun, pemuda raven tersebut masih tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ia kini tengah termenung sendirian di balkon kamarnya. Mata onyx-nya menerawang jauh ke depan. Tepat ke arah sang rembulan yang kini sedang bersinar temaram.

"_Wajahmu seperti bulan di malam hari. Begitu putih dan bercahaya."_

Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Dobe..."

Sepenggal kalimat tersebut masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di telinganya. Dan itu membuat perasaannya kembali membuncah. Kedua pasang onyx itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sebuah vas bunga yang tergeletak manis di meja belajarnya.

Dan ia kembali mengulas sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Akan kubuktikan sendiri malam ini."

Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan kebulatan tekad dan keyakinan yang kuat, ia ingin memastikan semua teka-teki ini. Tanpa bermaksud untuk tidur, ia membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dengan mata yang masih terbuka. Berharap akan sebuah petunjuk dari orang misterius yang tiap malam mendatangi dirinya dan meninggalkan bunga-bunga matahari tersebut di atas mejanya.

...

Satu jam telah berlalu.

Sasuke masih bisa melawan rasa kantuknya untuk saat ini.

...

Dua jam.

Sasuke mulai gelisah lantaran jam wekernya kini sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

...

Dan sudah tiga jam terlewati.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Ia mulai menyerah dengan rasa kantuk yang menguasai dirinya. Perlahan, ia pejamkan matanya yang memang sudah terasa berat.

Onyx itu pun tertutup erat.

Dan hening.

...

...

Di tengah kesunyian tersebut, sesosok bayangan dengan jubah putih panjangnya nampak memasuki kamar Sasuke. Ia menyelinap masuk melewati jendela kamar tersebut sambil menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya. Tudung di kepalanya membuat wajah dan rambutnya tersamar sempurna. Namun, senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya masih bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh seorang pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring di ranjangnya.

Oleh sepasang mata onyx yang memandangnya intens.

Sosok berjubah putih itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan meja belajar Sasuke. Dengan bantuan sinar sang rembulan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok itu menaruh sesuatu disana.

Setangkai bunga matahari yang masih segar.

Sasuke terperanjat kaget.

Cukup! Ini sudah diluar nalarnya sendiri.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara baritone itu menggema di keheningan malam. Sosok itu masih setia berdiri membelakanginya. Enggan untuk memperlihatkan eksistensinya yang riil.

"Jangan diam saja, pengecut! Masuk ke dalam kamarku dari jendela, mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri, dan ternyata kaulah yang selama ini menaruh bunga-bunga itu di mejaku! Sebenarnya kau ini apa, hah!"

Hening.

Nada berfrekuensi tinggi milik Sasuke bahkan tak membuat sosok tersebut bergeming sedikitpun.

Dan pemuda raven itu hanya bisa menunggu dalam diam.

...

"Maaf..."

Hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang terdengar dari sosok tersebut. Tanpa mengizinkan Sasuke untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya, sosok serba putih itu kemudian mulai melangkah menjauhi si pemuda raven.

"Tunggu!"

Slash...

Mata onyx sekelam malam itu melebar dengan sempurna.

Tangan putih pucat milik Sasuke masih terulur ke depan. Hendak menahan lengan sosok misterius tersebut. Namun ternyata...

Sosok itu transparan!

Dan tangannya kini bergetar hebat.

...

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap menahan kepergian sosok tersebut sebelum kembali melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Dan kini mereka sedang berdiri di atas balkon, dengan bulan dan jutaan bintang menjadi saksi bisunya.

Hening.

...

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Wussss...

Hembusan angin kala itu berhasil menyingkap tudung putih tersebut. Dan Sasuke kembali dibuat terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Helaian surai pirang itu dipermainkan angin dengan begitu indah.

DEG

Jantung Sasuke semakin berdebar keras. Rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai menginvasi segalanya. Sekelebat ingatan mulai menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

...

"_Teme, berhentilah mengacak-ngacak rambutku!"_

"_Biarkan saja, dobe. Aku suka melakukannya."_

"_Hah? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"_

"_Karena..."_

...

"Rambutmu selembut salju dan secerah matahari."

...

Sosok pirang tersebut terperanjat kaget.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku saat ini. Aku merasa seperti sangat dekat denganmu," keyakinan Sasuke semakin dalam. "Saat terbangun, aku selalu saja menangis sambil menggumamkan satu nama. Dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah kulewatkan."

Mereka berdua kini terdiam cukup lama.

"Apakah kau orang yang sering membuatku menangis dalam mimpiku?"

Hening.

Ketegangan itu semakin menghimpit mereka. Sosok pirang tersebut masih diam di tempatnya dengan posisi membelakangi si pemuda raven. Dan Sasuke sangat menyesali hal itu karena ia tak bisa melihat wajah dan ekspresi orang tersebut.

...

"Gomenasai."

Satu kata dengan pelafalan yang begitu lirih. Sasuke dibuat bergetar olehnya.

"Gomen..."

"Tunggu!"

Dan suara itu menghilang seiring dengan lenyapnya sosok tersebut.

"..."

Sasuke diam dengan pikiran yang sudah melayang jauh. Berharap menemukan sosok pirang tersebut dalam setiap keping ingatannya yang retak.

Namun gagal.

Ingatannya masih diselimuti oleh kabut hitam yang begitu pekat. Dan ia tak kuasa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri saat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin diperparah dengan kondisi fisiknya yang lelah. Sasuke ambruk begitu saja di balkon kamarnya dengan ingatan yang masih buram.

Dan kosong.

...

"Dobe..."

* * *

><p>**Eventual**<p>

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Walaupun, ia lebih sering melamun ketimbang melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan serius. Seperti saat ini. Meskipun ia hanya mendapatkan waktu untuk tidur selama 3 jam, pemuda raven itu masih kuat untuk sekedar mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Tapi, pikirannya tak bisa fokus ke mata pelajaran matematika yang sekarang dibawakan oleh Ebishu sensei. Bayang-bayang sosok pirang tersebut masih segar dalam pikirannya. Namun, tak bisa muncul dalam ingatannya. Kenapa? Apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi? Dan siapa sebenarnya sosok tersebut?

Sasuke sendiri tak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

Saat pulang sekolah pun, ia masih tetap setia berada di tempatnya. Mata obsidiannya tak pernah lepas dari bangku kosong yang ada disamping kanannya. Ia kalut dalam badai kebimbangannya sendiri. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata rapi. Sungguh, ini bukanlah dirinya yang selama ini.

"Shikamaru, aku mulai merasa kasihan padanya." ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat sambil mengintip keadaan Sasuke dari balik pintu kelasnya. Sementara rekannya, Shikamaru hanya menatap sendu sekitarnya.

"Aku juga, Kiba." Shikamaru nampak menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi, aku tak bisa mengingkari janjiku. Kekasihnya sendiri yang membuat pilihan ini. Situasinya benar-benar rumit."

Kiba menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak menetes. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan sendiri jika kita berada di posisi mereka. Hidup benar-benar tidak adil! Harusnya mereka berdua sedang tertawa bahagia saat ini. Tetap bertengkar seperti biasanya dan kitalah yang akan melerai mereka. Aku..." suara Kiba tercekat. "Aku ingin melihat mereka bersama lagi! Dan juga...

Aku ingin sahabat pirangku kembali."

Hening.

"Aku juga menginginkan hal yang seperti itu, Kiba." Shikamaru mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Tapi, hal itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi."

"..."

"Mungkin di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, takdir mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama, selamanya."

Sebuah harapan untuk kedua sahabat mereka.

* * *

><p>**Eventual: Skip Time**<p>

Sasuke nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Hal itu tentu langsung diketahui oleh sang kakak. Hidup berdua saja dengan sang adik selama 4 tahun pasca kematian orang tua mereka, membuat Itachi begitu mengenali sosok Sasuke. Yah, walaupun kini dia kehilangan ingatannya, namun beruntung bagi Itachi karena Sasuke masih mengenalinya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Kau kenapa, otouto?" tanya Itachi sambil menghampiri sang adik yang tengah melamun di teras. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda raven tersebut berwajah sayu seperti itu.

"Aniki," Sasuke masih setia memandangi langit malam di atas sana. "Apa aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku?"

DEG

Itachi lebih memilih untuk diam tak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau diam aniki?"

"..."

"Apa kau juga akan berbohong seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan?"

"..."

"AKU BUTUH JAWABANMU!"

Sasuke menggeram dengan segenap amarah yang sudah berada di puncaknya. Ia kesal! Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang membantunya untuk mengembalikan ingatannya? Apakah pertanyaan itu begitu sulit untuk dijawab?

"Maaf, Sasuke. Ini se─"

"Aku mau istirahat!"

Tanpa membiarkan Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda raven itu lantas meninggalkan sang kakak sendirian. Tanpa tahu bahwa sepasang mata onyx yang identik itu tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Ini semua bukan kehendakku dan Shikamaru sekalipun."

...

"Tapi, keinginan kekasihmu."

* * *

><p>**Eventual**<p>

Marah.

Hati dan pikiran itu kini dipenuhi oleh aura kemarahan. Pemuda raven itu berbaring gelisah di ranjangnya. Egonya tengah berkuasa atas segalanya. Sasuke benar-benar kacau, ia bahkan sudah tak mengenali dirinya lagi saat ini.

Kenapa semua orang diam?

Kenapa?

Apa yang sudah ia lupakan?

Dan siapa sosok pirang tersebut?

Berbagai pertanyaan itu seakan-akan berusaha untuk membelah kepalanya. Sakit! Sasuke berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatannya yang hilang. Namun, apa yang ia dapatkan?

Rasa sakit yang semakin menghimpit!

Ia berniat untuk menunggui sosok pirang itu lagi. Sasuke tak peduli jika keesokan harinya ia mesti terbangun lagi dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Tertidur di lantai balkon kamar yang dingin bukanlah suatu hal yang berat baginya.

Dan malam semakin larut.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke begitu pesimis bahwa sosok itu akan menemuinya lagi. Perlahan matanya mulai terpejam seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Rasa kantuk dan lelahnya mengalahkan segalanya. Dan ia pun akhirnya menyerah.

.

.

"_Ne, teme. Kau akan membawaku kemana?"_

"_Diam saja, dobe. Kau akan tahu nanti."_

"_Huh! Selalu saja begitu. Dasar teme jelek!"_

"_Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Teme jelek!"_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu..."_

"_Wuahhh...pelankan laju mobilmu teme! Aku bisa mati!"_

"_Tak akan, dobe."_

.

.

Sasuke nampak menggeliat panik.

.

.

"_Teme! Kubilang pelankan laju mobilmu!"_

"_Hn. Tenang saja, dobe."_

"_Teme, awas di depanmu!"_

"_Oh, shit!"_

_**CKITT...BRAKKK...!**_

.

.

"DOBE!"

Sasuke bangun secara tiba-tiba dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat dingin. Ia kini memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Kejadian tragis itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi semata.

Kecelakaan itu nyata dan memang sudah benar-benar terjadi.

Sasuke tercekat. Bibirnya serasa kelu. Matanya melebar sempurna.

"Aku ingat sekarang!"

Demi Tuhan...kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang? Satu persatu ingatan-ingatan itu mulai bermunculan di benaknya. Kecelakaan naas itu terjadi akibat kesalahannya sendiri! Oh, God! Tapi..

Bagaimana dengan keadaan dobe-nya kini?

"Sial!"

Ia mengumpat sebisanya. Kesal karena dirinya sendiri baru menyadari hal ini. Jika dia saja sudah mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan tersebut, lantas...

Apakah dobe-nya itu selamat?

"Dobe..."

Ia kemudian berlari ke arah meja belajarnya. Berharap sebuah petunjuk nyata akan kehadiran sosok pirang yang ia yakini sebagai dobe-nya tersebut. Namun, ia tampak begitu syok!

Tak ada bunga matahari lagi untuknya.

Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal...

"Dia tak datang kemarin."

Sasuke jatuh tertunduk ke bawah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia hanya bisa mengerang frustasi sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Sayangnya, ingatan itu belum sepenuhnya kembali. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rupa dobe-nya tersebut. Tak ingat apa saja yang mereka alami selama ini.

Dan lupa apa status mereka.

"ARGHHH..."

* * *

><p>**Eventual**<p>

Itachi nampak begitu khawatir. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan keluarganya, Uchiha Corp demi menunggui sang adik yang belum kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sejak tadi pagi hingga sore kali ini, Sasuke belum keluar dari kamarnya. Dan yang paling membuat ia panik adalah saat telinganya menangkap suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam kamar adiknya tersebut. Seperti suara orang yang sedang mengamuk hebat! Tentu sebagai seorang kakak, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke. Namun, apa dayanya kini? Ia bahkan tak diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Dan sebagai wujud rasa pengertiannya, ia hanya bisa menunggu dengan gelisah di luar.

PRANG!

Itachi sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bunyi tersebut. Ia pun bergegas menuju ke kamar sang adik.

"Otouto, buka pintunya! Kau kenapa?"

"DIAM!"

Itachi terus berusaha untuk membujuk adiknya dengan kesabaran yang ia miliki. Ia bahkan tak tahu, bagaimana keadaan adiknya di dalam sana.

...

Hanya satu kata.

Kacau!

Kamar Sasuke begitu kacau! Berbagai barang-barang yang ada kini sudah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang berserakan di lantai. Kamar yang semulanya tertata rapi kini telah berubah menjadi ruangan yang begitu berantakan. Sementara itu, sesosok pemuda raven kini tengah terduduk pasrah di sudut kamarnya sambil memeluk lututnya yang sedikit gemetaran. Ia nampak begitu kacau, sekacau kamarnya yang bagai kapal pecah. Meja kayu yang berada di sampingnya pun tak luput dari kemarahannya. Dengan segala kekalutannya, Sasuke mendorong meja tersebut hingga terguling dan menghamburkan segala isinya ke lantai.

Dan mata onyx-nya kembali melebar sempurna.

Diantara tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berserakan tersebut, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada selembar foto yang terselip disana. Ia kemudian meraih benda tersebut dan mencermatinya dengan seksama. Sasuke kembali tertegun. Foto itu adalah potret dirinya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata beriris safir sebiru lautannya.

"D-Dia..."

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Nafasnya kembali tercekat. Sasuke syok! Pemuda itu...adalah...sosok yang selalu menemuinya setiap malam! Yang menaruh bunga-bunga matahari tersebut diatas meja belajarnya! Dan yang menghilang dari hadapannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Perlahan seluruh ingatannya mulai kembali.

"Na-ru-to?" Sasuke mencengkram erat dadanya yang mulai terasa perih. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto! Dobe-ku! Kekasihku!" Air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. "Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang? Kenapa?"

...

"_Ne, teme. Aku sangat senang sekali bisa duduk di sebelahmu."_

"_Hn. Kenapa?"_

"_Biar aku bisa terus menyontek padamu. Hahahaha..."_

"_Kukira ada alasan yang lebih bagus lagi._

"_Iya...Agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu, selalu."_

...

Ternyata bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya adalah milik dobe-nya.

...

"_Hai teme. Lihat bunga ini! Bagus kan?"_

"_Kenapa kau sangat suka sekali dengan bunga, dobe? Seperti gadis saja._

"_Iiie...Aku hanya suka bunga matahari saja! Dan aku bukan perempuan!_

"_Kenapa kau sangat menyukai bunga matahari?"_

"_Karena bunga ini seperti matahari yang mencerminkan diriku."_

...

Sasuke kini baru sadar arti setiap bunga matahari tersebut, yang ternyata melambangkan sosok kekasihnya. Hangat dan bersahaja.

...

"Aku harus segera kesana!"

Tanpa membenahi penampilannya yang terlihat acak-acakan, Sasuke lantas buru-buru meninggalkan kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang kakak yang menatapnya khawatir, demi menemui sosok kekasihnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia melajukan mobilnya tanpa takut bahwa kecelakaan itu bisa saja terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi! Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu nama dan satu tempat. Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto sudah menungguinya disana dalam keadaan yang sehat tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

...

"_Wah...disini indah sekali ya, teme. Kau pintar sekali memilih tempat."_

"_Tentu saja, dobe."_

"_Tempat ini akan selalu menjadi tempat favoritku! Yatta..!"_

"_Kau salah, dobe!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Bukan untukmu, ataupun untukku. Ini akan selalu menjadi tempat favorit kita."_

...

Bukit Konoha.

Tempat dimana segala kenangan indah bersama dobe-nya terjadi. Tempat yang menjadi saksi atas pengakuan cinta Sasuke di bawah jutaan konstelasi bintang. Dan kini ia sudah berada disana. Menatap sekitarnya dengan penuh kerisauan. Berharap sosok yang amat ia rindukan juga berada disana.

Dan mata onyxnya terlihat berbinar kala fokusnya menangkap sang objek tujuan.

"Dobe..."

Sasuke segera menyongsong sosok pirang tersebut dari belakang. Namun, ia tak bisa memeluknya seperti biasa.

Kekasihnya tak bisa disentuh.

"Naruto..." Sasuke menggumamkan nama tersebut dengan sangat lirih. Dan sosok itu pun menoleh perlahan ke arahnya.

Onyx bertemu dengan safirnya kembali.

"S-Sasuke...?" Naruto dibuat terkejut olehnya. Orang yang paling ia cintai kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan. Di tengah temaram langit yang berhiaskan guratan jingga kemerahan, kedua pasang kekasih tersebut saling menyuarakan kerinduan mereka. Saat Sasuke hendak menyentuh pipi kekasihnya, tangannya kembali menembus ruang hampa. Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan safirnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, dobe?" Sasuke berusaha menyangkal seluruh argument yang ada. "Kenapa?"

Naruto masih diam tak bergeming.

"Padahal aku sangat ingin mengacak-ngacak rambutmu lagi! Aku ingin menyentuh pipimu! Bahkan sekarang kita tak bisa bertengkar kembali!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang sudah kulewatkan!"

Hening...

"Jawab, dobe!"

"KARENA AKU SEHARUSNYA SUDAH MATI, TEME!"

Sasuke syok!

"Aku seharusnya sudah mati dalam kecelakaan itu! Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak pantas lagi berada di dunia ini! Tapi..."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk ke bawah. Memperlihatkan kedua bola mata safirnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kekasihku yang sakit! Aku ingin pergi dengan tenang saat kau sudah sembuh dari trauma kecelakaan itu! Aku ingin melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya! Walaupun kau melupakanku sekalipun."

Sasuke menangis dalam diamnya.

"Akulah yang menyuruh Shikamaru untuk melakukan semua sandiwara ini dengan mendatanginya dalam mimpi! Meskipun harus berbohong dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini, aku berharap kau tidak terbebani dengan kepergianku! Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum tanpa kehadiranku. Aku..." kata-kata Naruto tercekat.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia tanpa pernah mengingatku lagi."

Hening kembali menyeruak. Menghadirkan nuansa kelabu diantara mereka yang tengah menahan pedih. Sasuke diam, namun dalam kebisuannya ia menangis lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang setiap malam saat aku tertidur dan menaruh bunga-bunga itu di atas mejaku?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Setidaknya...biarkan aku meninggalkan bunga kesayanganku sebagai kenang-kengan terakhir yang bisa aku berikan padamu."

...

Senja semakin larut dan menghanyutkan perasan mereka. Naruto sudah tak mungkin lagi berbohong pada Sasuke yang nyatanya sudah mendapatkan seluruh ingatannya kembali. Ia pasrah atas segalanya dan membiarkan waktu yang mengambil alih.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis." Naruto menunduk tanpa berani menatap langsung sepasang onyx tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Jangan membuatku jatuh lagi, dobe!"

"Gomen, teme..." Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terisak di depan Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ini hanyalah jiwa tanpa raga. Tubuhku yang asli sedang terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Aku seharusnya sudah mati dalam kecelakaan itu, tapi aku membuat satu permohonan terakhir untuk Tuhan..."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku memohon padaNya agar aku diberikan waktu lagi supaya bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan beliau memberikanku waktu selama 7 hari. Setelah melihat keadaanmu yang ternyata mengalami amnesia, aku berusaha untuk memanfaatkan hal tersebut. Selanjutnya, kau pasti sudah tahu. Aku mendatangi Shikamaru dalam mimpinya dan memohon padanya agar dia dan seluruh orang yang mengenaliku mau bersandiwara di depanmu. Itu kulakukan agar kau bisa memiliki ingatan yang baru lagi dan melupakan diriku. Memang sangat sakit rasanya saat kau benar-benar kehilangan semua ingatanmu tentangku, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika aku harus melihatmu menangis di depan makamku."

"..."

"Dan kini waktuku sudah habis. Maafkan aku teme, karena selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Aku memang bukan pacar yang baik. Aku hanyalah seorang dobe yang idiot bagimu, yang selalu menyontek padamu saat ulangan, yang selalu menyebalkan di matamu, yang se─"

"Cukup! Kau memang dobeku yang paling cerewet!" Sasuke tersenyum lirih. "Tapi kau adalah hal terbodoh yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

Pemuda raven itu memang tersenyum, namun hatinya menangis sendu. Ia berusaha untuk mendekap sosok pirang yang ada di hadapannya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memeluk ruang hampa. Tapi, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kehangatan disana, bahkan aroma kekasihnya sekalipun.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, dobe. Aishiteru..." Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aishiteru, teme. Aku akan selalu berada di hatimu..."

Perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang seiring dengan tenggelamnya sang mentari di ufuk barat.

"Dobe...!"

Naruto tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, teme. Aku akan selalu menunggumu bila waktunya sudah tiba nanti."

"Naruto..."

"Jangan menangis di depan makamku, oke?"

"Kumohon..."

"Sayonara, teme."

Pada akhirnya sosok itu pun menghilang dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan hatinya yang hancur dengan semua luka yang menganga lebar. Meninggalkan ia yang berurai air mata sambil jatuh berlutut disana. Sasuke sudah tak kuat lagi menahan seluruh rasa sakitnya. Ia menangis pilu dalam perih tanpa batasnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Itulah jeritan terakhir baginya sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi dingin dan gelap.

.

.

**_Ragaku memang tak abadi._**

**_Nafasku pun tak sepanjang waktu._**

**_Tapi..._**

**_Cintaku akan selalu untukmu dan milikmu, selamanya..._**

**_Dan hanya akan ada satu kisah untuk kita..._**

**_Dalam rajutan kasih tanpa batas._**

**_Di dunia tanpa kenal perpisahan...  
><em>**

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my God! Kok jadi angst gini sih? *nginjek-nginjek naskah* Huwee...saya bener-bener kejam banget sama mereka berdua. Ending yang sungguh gaje, dan judulnya juga nggak nyambung banget. Tapi, ini sebagai hikmah buat kita kalo nggak semua kisah itu berakhir dengan happy end. Fic ini sebenarnya cuma karangan iseng author yang lagi bad mood pas latihan bulutangkis. Yeah, ujung2 nya kalah juga! *curcol dulu nih*. Dan jadilah fic yang mungkin bakal ngecewain para readers ini. Rencananya sih bakal buat sekuel, tapi itu tergantung dari review para readers sekalian. Semoga aja di sekuelnya itu sasunaru bisa bersatu kembali. *bling-bling*

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca. Arigatou^_^

Bagi yang berkenan, tolong reviewnya ya...ok?


End file.
